fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Senma Drakeborn ("Iramar")
Born to Roman Drakeborn and Letia Eden centuries before the Year AF (“after fall”) 46, Senma was raised where gifted people live at the edge of the world (called Fire’s Edge) to hold off and fight the dragons that tried to relentlessly annihilate humanity. After showing promise as an adept fighter and natural leader, Senma was unwillingly taken at an early age, under the wing of Doctor Seleste Davenport, to take part in “Project Fire and Ice” and become a Nightingale. As a Nightingale, he would forget his parentage and become an ultimate warrior of time. Aided by Ser Siegfrost Wulfrum (Ice Knight) and Lefrain Beltran (AKA “Sr. 71, the Blackbird”), Davenport indoctrinated Senma and other children through extensive training. The children were separated into two teams, Ravens and Wolves, under the supervision of Wulfrum and Beltran, respectively, while working under one organization. As a Raven, Senma and his fellow teammate, Kimberly Swan, led their team against the Wolves in combat scenarios and written tests; however, as a motherly founder of the program, Davenport never sided with one team over the other. At the age of 13, the children graduated as full-fledged Nightingales, with Senma chosen to become the “Iramar,” a title given to a leader of both the Ravens and Wolves. They were equipped with Nexus Armor, which augmented their strength, speed, and agility, as well as enhanced their combat awareness and strategic minds; Ravens wore the WING variant, while the Wolves wore the CLAW variant. As warriors of time, they, Davenport, and Wulfrum are placed into cryosleep with the help of Wulfrum’s ice power to maintain their age and physique over many years. Only Beltran was left unfrozen, as he is immortal and does not age; he would wake them by melting the ice beds with his fire powers when the world needed them again to fight the battles the rest of humanity never could. Iramar has led almost all Nightingale missions as official Field Leader #1, with rival Nightingale Edward Lowell (a previous Wolf) being official Field Leader #2. Despite their rivalry, the two worked well together and have been able to succeed in almost every mission. These missions include fooling the evil plans of Duke Ulrich, Wulfrum’s brother; allying with the Vermel family; and fighting the sinister Sin Aster. However, over the years, Iramar has suffered loss and known true pain, as he and the other Nightingales have been engineered for the only thing they’ve known — war. This became apparent when the Nightingale headquarters was attacked by the Lucian Empire in Year AF 42. As a result, Ser Mardred, the empire’s Chief Commander, sliced Davenport’s eyes and left her blind; half of the Nightingales were killed, while the other half escaped with Iramar, Kimberly, and Edward; Wulfrum’s body taken by the Empire, while his mind was transferred to Kimberly’s Nexus Armor (this mixed the powers of the WING variant and Wulfrum’s wolf aura); and Beltran was attending a meeting during the attack. Reformed safely away from the empire’s influence, Iramar, Kimberly, and Edward are the only Nightingales remaining who are willing to retaliate against the empire for destroying their home and killing their friends. Since the Year AF 1, there has been a secret rebellion against the Empire, and the peak of the conflict occurred in Year AF 43, where the empire’s Homunculus army would meet with the rebellion on the field of battle until Year AF 45. During this two-year gap, the trio joined the rebellion’s cause by making their own vigilante team, called the Retainers of Virtue, along with a boy named Eldwin Clyde (who would become the superhero Wulfried in Year 46) and Jerome Jun-Fang, the son of the wealthy Jun-Fang family. However, in Year AF 45, Kimberly, Iramar, Edward, and Jerome were captured by Ser Mardred and his Drednaughts. Kimberly was executed in front of the people of the Empire (but not before she gave her armor to Eldwin); Iramar was left with a gash on his forehead and imprisoned; Edward lost his left eye and was excused of all charges; and Jerome was unharmed and excused of all charges and allowed to return to his family. After 9 months of imprisonment, Iramar escaped and ventured through the snowy mountains that bordered the countries Lucia and Myras. After suffering from the cold and trying his best to survive, he successfully reached Myras and recuperated in the home of an old friend, Thaniel Vermel. Vermel offers Iramar a chance to go with him and his daughters, Melophee and Velvet, to meet with his wife, Hannah, and other rebellion leaders to help in the cause. Torn between wanting to quit his efforts and desiring more adventure, he reluctantly decides to go and adopts the last name Neel as honor for Thaniel. He is no longer Senma Drakeborn, as he is now Iramar Neel. - Izel N. Reyes